Memories of the Forgotten Past
by MusicGirlie97
Summary: After Lisanna returns, Team Natsu replaces Lucy for her. Meanwhile, Lucy has been taking solo missions until one mission goes so far that she had 'died' in battle. Five years later, Team Natsu reunites with her, but there is something different. She has no memories of Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, and even herself. Not to mention, she's the Dragon Priestess.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**ALL CHARACTERS AND STORY ARCS BELONG TO MASHIMA HIRO**

* * *

It has been about 7 months since they have talked to me or interacted with me. I would walk into the guild, and the guild would pay me no mind as I walked to my usual table in the back of the guild, so they continue to party, laugh, or maybe even start a guild fight.

Oh, I'm sorry, I'm off topic. My name is Lucy Heartifilia, and I am Fairy Tail's celestial mage. I am…was a part of Team Natsu, which consisted of Natsu Dragneel, his best friend Happy, Gray FullBuster, Erza Scarlet, and…Lisanna Strauss.

After Lisanna came back from Edolas, Fairy Tail was ecstatic. The guild partied for months for her return as a Fairy Tail mage. I was also happy, because even though I did not know her, it was worth seeing the guild in the happiest time I have ever seen them in. But, during those months, I was ignored by the guild. I still didn't mind though.

I used to be on the team before Lisanna, but after three months when she came back, I was replaced by her. At first, she was temporarily going on mission with Team Natsu while I did solo missions. I remember that day that broke my heart.

* * *

_It was another day at Fairy Tail as I sat at the bar. I tried to ask Mira if she could make me a vanilla milkshake, but I didn't success because she was making a cake for Lisanna. Oh well, I can ask later._

_I just sat there thinking until a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Natsu with his dragon-like, cheeky grin on his handsome face. "Hey Lucy, we got a question for you," he said. "Aye sir!" said Happy as he popped out from behind Natsu. I was shocked to see them talking to me after three months._

_I looked behind Natsu to see Erza and Gray with smiles on their faces too. "What's the question?" I asked. "We were thinking about it for a while now, and decide if Lisanna can join Team Natsu!" he said. "Sure, I don't mind," I said. His smile went down a little. "No, what I mean is if Lisanna can take your place on the team," he explained. If you heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking._

_"W-What?" I said trying not to break down. "Yeah, you said that you always need money for rent, food, and other stuff, but you couldn't because the team kept destroying the towns we would go to, and you said you were the weakest link in the team, so you can become stronger," Gray said._

_"O-oh, r-right," I said clenching the stool that I was sitting on. "Maybe you can become stronger to get in the S-Class exams this time," Erza said. "Sure," I said rather quickly. "Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said as he and the gang walked off to tell Lisanna the good news._

_After they left, I ran out of the guild to my apartment before the tears I had building up in my eyes came crashing down._

* * *

Ever since that day, I just did solo missions as they had the times of their lives with each other. Like today, I was now browsing the mission board to find any good ways to pay for rent. I looked for about five minutes until one caught my eye. I picked up the paper and read over it.

**Help Wanted****: **_**Harley Gore**_

**Crime:**_**Taking away mages' magic for himself**_

**Spotted:**_**In the mountains,**__**Outside of Sakura Village**_

**Request from:**_**Mayor of Sakura Village, Mr. Gai Nami**_

**Reward:**_**$60,000,000 jewelz**_

That looked good for me. I smiled and walked over to the bar to ask Mira for the mission. "Mira, may I go on this mission?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, sure," she said not even reading the mission I picked out. I sighed and walked out of the guild to my apartment to pack for the trip.

I walked into the dark, empty apartment as I remember how Natsu and Happy used to break in and surprise with their visit. Chucking a little, I went to my closet to get my suitcase. I put the suitcase on the bed, and I went to my dresser to get clothes for the trip.

After I packed, I went to my box where I kept my pay from missions to get enough money for food, hotel, and the train ticket. I made sure my keys were all here, and then I left my apartment to the train station.

* * *

_**Magnolia Station**_

After buying the ticket, I walked through the large, loud crowd to quickly get to my train before it takes off without me. I gave my ticket to the conductor and went into the car that held my seat.

It was about ten minutes after sitting down before the train started up, and I watch the scenery in the window pass by and the station becoming smaller in view. I looked at the afternoon sky and the sun slowly setting for the day.

It was a beautiful sight as the sky had a mix of orange, yellow, and red. It looked like an enormous flame taking the bright, blue sky into a fusion of that looked like water and fire, battling each other to take the sky for themselves.

The flame reminded of a certain fire slayer that I had a crush on for a while…Okay, maybe not a crush, more like love. But it's impossible for Natsu to like me because I think that he likes Lisanna more. I felt so much betray that day he replaced me with her, and I always question if he only hanged out with me because Lisanna was 'dead.'

I felt tears prick into the corners of my eyes. No, I need to be strong! I need to focus! I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes, and leaned my head against the window still as I felt my eyelids because heavier and heavier as I let sleep take over me.


	2. Foreshadowing Nightmares

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**ALL CHARACTERS AND STORY ARCS BELONG TO MASHIMA HIRO**

* * *

_All there was darkness. No life, no color, or no world, there was nothing. There were no walls, no floor, or windows. No light, no people, or even any kind of emotion except the fear that went through my body and made my blood run cold as ice._

_I floated in the center of this dark, eerie abyss as I held myself in my arms. "W-Where am I?" I said. "Which way is up? Which way is down? It's like this is the outside of the universe," I said with widen eyes and a chill up my spine. _

"_**Weak…."**__ A voice whispered in my ear. I gasped as I turned around, only to see nothing there. __**"Weak…"**__ It came again. It sounded like…..Natsu? "__**Aye sir…."**__ And that was Happy's. __**"Weakest link of the whole guild," **__I closed my eyes and clench my head in my hands. No, not Gray too, please stop it! __**"You're right, Gray,"**__ Stop saying that! I felt tears sting my eyes as I clench my head tighter and tighter._

"_You're so weak, Lucy," Natsu said. I gasped again on how close his voice was again. I opened my eyes to see Team Natsu staring back at me with devious smiles and blank glares. _

"_How do you not have any broken limbs," Gray said as he cracked his knuckles. "Aye sir," Happy said. I just stood frozen like a statue as Happy got behind me to take my keys away and tied up my hands with a rope he had in his green knack sack. "Hell, I'm surprised she's still alive after one year," Erza said as she drew her sword. "Maybe, we should change that…" Natsu said as his hands started to light on fire. I started to cry as they started to get closer to me._

"_Oh, look, the poor baby's crying," Gray said as he threw a punch to my side. "That was the only thing you were good enough for, whiny bitch," Natsu said with venom on his breath as he grabbed my hair which burned beneath his fingers. I hissed in pain as I felt the fire burn my ends and slowly crawled up to my roots and scalp. "Pathetic," Erza said as she dragged her sword down my right arm, in which blood started to seep out of the cut immediately. _

_I started breathing heavily as they continued to torture me as slow as they could. "I'm bored with her now," Happy said with a yawn. "Me too," Erza said. She brought her sword up high and plunged it into my chest, right through my heart. "AH!" I said. _

"_Let's go guys," she said casually walking off. "Yeah," said Gray as he through his hands behind his head, following Erza. "AYE!" Happy said as he also followed suit. _

_As they disappeared, I just laid there with the sword still into my chest. "Hahaha," Natsu laughed darkly. "I don't even know why I bothered to even look at you," he said. "You're weak, dramatic, stupid, bitchy, ugly, and so nosy about other people's lives," he said kicking me in the side. "That's why Lisanna replaced you. That's why she's better then you. She's so much more of a Fairy Tail mage then you, if you ever were one," he said as he finally walked off into the darkness._

_No…..Why? I stated breathe heavier and heavier. The sick, metallic taste of blood filled my throat and leaked out of my mouth. "N-Na…su, w-hy?" I gasped out. "Because I hate you," His voice echoed in the darkness. No, no, no…NO!_

* * *

I gasped when a train horn blew my thoughts away. I slowly got up to not see the abyss, but to see people getting their luggage from the racks above the seats, and exiting the train with them. I grabbed my head as sweat drenched my forehead.

It was a dream? I looked at my reflection the window of the train car, ignoring the people of the train station in the background. No, that wasn't a dream, but a nightmare. I shook my head to get any other thoughts of my dream, but I knew it wasn't any good.

It still felt like the sword was still stuck in my chest, and I couldn't get it out. My arms felt cold as if the wet, messy, red-ish and purple blood still lingered on them. My throat felt dried as a desert bone that was still yet to be discover from the world.

"All passengers, please leave the train into the Sakura Village train station. All passengers, please leave the train into the Sakura Village train station," the voice of the conductor broke my thoughts as I looked at the intercom his voice came out of.

After a moment, I slowly got up shaking, grabbed my luggage on the rack above my seat, and exited the train like all the other normal people.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading lately. But I believe that maybe most of y'all are tired of the same plot of 'Lisanna's back and she's mean as a snake, Lucy's ignored, Lucy leaves and gets stronger, and Lucy comes back.'**

**I think to myself 'Maybe I should delete this story, the people are tired of this plot.' Then I think to myself. 'But I have different intents for this story.'**

**LIKE IT SAYS IN THE SUMMARY PEOPLE, SHE WILL NOT HAVE ANNNNNNY MEMORIES OF HER PAST WITH FT! I might change things in the plot, but please give me a chance of this! I'm just giving my idea of a story, if you tired of it, I will try my ABSOLUTE best to make it unpredictable and thrilling for all of you.**

**So, please give me a chance. I'm sorry if I seem pathetic by begging you this request, by it kinda hurts my feelings for this story and for myself by saying I'm a cliche. **

**If y'all don't like it, I'll delete it, deal?**


	4. Arriving Before Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS AND STORY ARCS**

**ALL BELONGED TO MASHIMA HIRO**

* * *

As I walked down the streets of Sakura village, I kept thinking about that nightmare I had on the train ride. I was trying my hardest not break down crying in of the streets or else, I would get looks from the bystanders that talked peacefully to one another.

Why? Why did I have that hell-ish nightmare? I never ever had those kind of dreams when I have gotten kicked off Team Natsu or when I was working on my solo missions. Why now? Why this mission? I brought my hand to my head to massage my temple to help relieve the earth-shattering migraine I am having.

What if it meant something? Something in this mission might happen that will make me regret taking this mission? I was so lost in my thoughts that I haven't ever notice what part of the village I was going or where I was supposed to go to.

Until a sudden force took my breath away by hitting me in the stomach and I felt pain on the back of my legs, the palms of my hands, and my bottom because I was now sitting on the rock stone pathway instead of walking to my destination.

I let out a soft groan as I rubbed various parts of my body to try to relieve more pain and that migraine, which just increase at least ten times worse then it already had been after the fall to the ground. "S-sorry!" said a high-pitched, but soft voice chimed.

I stopped rubbing my limbs to look to see a little girl, that looked around the age of at least seven, on the ground as I was. She had an apolozing look on her face, hands and arms brought to her chest, and tears in the corners of her bright, blue eyes.

She had very dark brown hair with some light colored brown hair too, almost looked like they were highlights. Her skin was white as the snow you can see fall from the sky on Christmas day, and she had a small, skim built body.

She wore white flip-flops and pink leggings underneath the bright, blue, jean shorts that stopped above her small kneecaps by three inches. She wore a white t-shirt that had a picture of a cherry blossom tree in bloom, in which beautiful pink swirls of pedals were dancing across the cotton fabric.

"So, so sorry!" she exclaimed as she quickly scurried off the ground in a panic and bowed down in respect towards me many times. I looked in shock as she did, but then I chuckled at the poor girl. "It's alright. No harm done," I said as I also got up from the ground, but slowly instead of the speed she used to get up.

The girl stopped bowing and looked up at me. It was then I realized how short and small this little girl was. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm the one who should be sorry," I said to her. She nodded her head slowly after I said this and looked down to play with her hands.

I gave her a soft smile as I reached my hand out to shake her hand. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," She looked at me and then my hand before she reached out her own small hand to give it a shake. "M-my name is M-Misaki," she said with a shy blush.

"That's a very pretty name," I said. "Thank you," she said with a whisper. "You have a pretty name too," she said to me as a little bit of her blush faded. "Thank you very much," I said. "I haven't seen you around town before," she said. "That's because I'm here for a mission for the mayor," I explained. Her bright eyes glowed with excitement as I explained my cause for my appearance.

"You're the mage that has come to help us?!" she said with hope. I smiled and chuckled at her reaction. "Yes, I am."

Suddenly, I almost lose my balance as Misaki pulled my arm and ran in full speed towards a certain destination. "H-hey!" I said to try to calm her down, but then she just ignored my response.

* * *

After what seemed to be ten minutes, she finally stopped at a brown building with a gray stonewall surrounding it. In the front, there is a steel-bar gate door connected to the gray wall that leads to a stone walkway connecting to the front of the building's doors. By the steel-bar door, I noticed a iron plague on the stonewall that says 'City Hall' with the name of the current man in office, Gai Nami, underneath it.

I then understood that Misaki took me to where I needed to be in to complete the mission. "Come on! Papa has been waiting for you!" she said as she opened the gate and ran to the building's doors. As she ran, I calmly walked inside the gate and closed the gate doors as I walked to the building, noticing the features of the building as I walked.

As I walked down the path to the doors, I took time to look at the building's condition. There were some scratches and tears around the doors, around the top corners, around the windows, and around bottom corners of the building. The roof looked not as steady and sturdy as it seems because it seems to have some tiles missing, probably due to harsh weather conditions. Dented, rusted rain gutters covered most of the top, expect one poor condition pipe on the top, right side was on the ground and didn't look like it had been tried to get fixed for weeks, maybe months.

As I walked into the building, I noticed the inside actually looked much better then the outside. Beautiful, white marble made the lobby look like a goddess' place. The lights were bright and shine the marble to look like stars on a clear night sky. The center of the building had a circle cut into the floor with a couple of stairs that one takes to enter the circle. In the circular, lounging area, there were two red, leather couches that faced each other with a clear, crystal, glass, coffee table between them. The coffee table had different genres of magazines arranged in a neatly, straight line across the surface.

I looked at the back of the room to see a big desk, that looked like the secretary's station, with Misaki talking to a petite, middle-age women with glasses, where dark, chocolate-brown eyes hid behind the glass, and ash-blonde hair, which was tied up in a big, neatly bun on the back of her head. She had on a olive-green blouse with the buttons fully buttoned up and a brown pencil skirt that stopped at her knees with black high-heels.

"I found the mage that Papa wanted, Brook-san!" she said to the woman. The woman, who apparently is called Brook-san, looked around the building and saw me walking towards the desk. "You are the mage, correct?" she asked me with an unfazed look. "Yes, ma'am," I said.

She looked at me for a moment and turned back to Misaki. "Bring her to your father's office and **only** to your father's office," she said with a stern look and firm but scary tone of voice.

She nodded her head and took my hand again, but instead of running, she calmly walked towards the back of the building where we stopped at a big oak door. On the door was another plague that said _**MAYOR'S OFFICE**_ in white, bold, capital letters. Misaki reached up a small fist and knocked gently on the door. "Come in," said a deep, muffled voice.

Misaki opened the door to revealed a big office. It had brown, shag carpet and white-painted walls covered. diplomas, pictures with important people from fundraising or peace treaty events, and a few family photos. Not to mention, there was a big, wooden bookcase build into the wall. A big, darkwood table, with five darkwood, cushioned arm chairs surrounding it, stood in the center of the office.

A big, shiny, darkwood desk stood in the back of the room with a Fiore's flag stand by it and a brown, rolling chair stood behind the desk with the front facing the big window that showed the view of the beautiful outside world. I could somewhat see a man's hand resting on one of the chair's arm rest.

"Papa! I found the mage from Fairy Tail!" Misaki said as she ran across the room to go on the side of the desk with the turned around chair. "Thank you, Misaki-chan," said the voice as the hand ruffled her hair. She giggled with a blush as it did so.

I smiled at the gesture, but snapped out of it as the chair started to turn around to reveal a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He had short, spiky, black hair and a five o' clock to his square jaw. He wore a white dress shirt and tie under a black vest with matching slacks and a brown overcoat. He was a very handsome man, but too old for me. Besides, I love Natsu more than any man that I meet.

"Nice to meet you. I think you know who I am, Miss..." he said as he got up from the chair to shake my hand. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And yes, I do know who you are, Nami-san," I said as I took his hand to shake his hand. "Please, call me Gai," he said with a smile. "Hai, Gai," I said with a smile back.

Then his face got serious. "I'm sure you know why you are here?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "Not much, but I know it has something to do with Harley," He released my hand and sat back in his seat. "Please sit," he said. "And I'll tell you more," I nodded and pull out a chair from underneath the table and sat down.

"So, here's the deal," he started.


	5. Information

I cleared my mind and focused my attention on Nami-san as he started to tell me about the dark wizard, Harley Gore.

"Here's the deal," he started. "For about five years now, Harley Gore has been one of the most wanted criminals of the western area of this world. Other areas know very little about his magic, but this area knows all about his magic," he said. I asked him to continue with a nod of my head.

"He would go to many big cities or small towns to find strong wizards with unbelievable power in order to take it for his own need. He would trick them into trusting him, and then he would take their magic with a sort of magic circle technique. He would also..." he paused as he clenched his hands together. "...he would also kill the mage after he is done with them," he said with eyes full of angst. As he said that, I covered my mouth with my right hand as my eyes widen with horror.

"H-how does he steal the magic from them?" I asked. "He has a rare magic ability that is equal to even a god. A dark, evil ability that can destroy this earth, if not careful. My prediction is that once he is done with this area, he will move on to the other areas of the world to take their powers," he said.

Oh, no. That's not good. Harley could get to towns with guilds. Then he would have all the power he would need.

"How do you know so much about him?" I asked. His eyes widen as soon as my question came out, and sighed. "Misaki-chan, could you please leave until Miss Heartfilia and I are done talking?" He turned to Misaki, who was sitting in a chair by his desk, with a small smile. Misaki gave her father with a smile that beated his smile ten fold.

"Okay, papa!" she said then she turned to me. "See you later, Lucy-neechan," she said with the smile still glued on her face. I smiled back as she walked across the room, opened the door that was twice her size, and walked out with a small click of the door following behind as she closed it behind her.

I turned back to Nami-san. It was a few moments of silence until he finally got up from his chair to look outside the window with another moment of silence passed. "Misaki is only five years old, but she is very wise," he said still looking outside the window. "So there is a reason why I asked her to leave," he said. I looked at him with confusion.

"My wife, Anko, was the most beautiful woman on earth, and she was a powerful mage with great abilities to bent the earth underneath her feet. I loved her more then the world," he said with a sad smile. I flinched at the past tense he usthat

"When Misaki was born, we were at our happiest, nothing could break us, but that's was until..._it _happened," he said as his smile disappeared and a cold, harsh glare replaced his expression.

"Three years ago, Anko and Brook-san went to another town to gather some medicine for our village. Apparently, at that time, Harley was in that town looking for his next target, and Anko was it," he said as he clenched his fists. "I don't know how he was able to trick her or Brook-san, but both were captured by Harley," he said. "Brook-San had magic abilities of her own, so when Harley was distracted, she managed to escape. But Anko," he paused to take a deep breath. "It was too late when we got there," he said. _  
_

Even though his back was all I could see, I still saw a drop of salty water dripping down from his face. I clenched my fists for a moment as well. Sick, cowardly bastard killed a woman with a family and left both in pain.

I stood up from my chair and took a breath of air. "I will get this monster, even if I have to die myself," I said with determination. Nami-san turned to me with a shocked expression.

"You would risk your life for us?" He asked. "Not just for you, but for the families who also lost someone dear to Harley. Also, for mages who could be the next target," I said. "I appreciate your help, I can't just let you die, Lucy-san," he said.

I raised my right hand to show him my pink guild tattoo. "This is my guild mark. This shows I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and a Fairy Tail mage doesn't show fear, only strength. A Fairy Tail mage helps protect their client, no matter how big the job is, and if something happens to me or if I don't make it, that just means I have done my job as a Fairy Tail mage. Remember that if you ever ask for another job at Fairy Tail," I said with an unfazed expression.

Nami-san just looks at me, and then he laughs amused. He laughs again as he held his head in disbelief. "So this is what Fairy Tail is like," he said. "That's why I'm proud to be one," I said with a smile. He smiles as well. "You people are too amazing for words," he said.

"Back to Harley, what do suggest we do?" I asked. He looked at me with a serious expression again. "For now, I suggest we come up with a plan to get him. Meanwhile, why don't you get your luggage and come to stay at my home?" He asked. I put my hands up in defend. "Oh, no. Thank you for the offer, but I can't just impose on you like that," I said.

"Nonsense, you are here to help us and here as a guest. You are causing no trouble at all," he said.

"Are you sure? Because I can just find a hotel," I said. He walked over to me and patted me on the back. "Come! Let's go eat dinner!" He said already pulling me along to the door.

I laughed at the gesture. He sorta reminds me of Natsu. I stook my head to clear away the thought. No, I need to focus on this mission.

Nami-san and I walk out of his office and into the main lobby of the building to see Misaki and Brooks, the woman from before, talking to one another.

"Then afterwards, I grabbed Lucy-neechan's wrist and ran here. You should have seen her face! She didn't know what in the world was going on!" Misaki laughed to Brooks, who just smirked and looked over at me.

I laughed with a tiny blush dusted on my cheeks. "Well, I did just fell down and a little girl pulled and dragged me to who knows where," I said. "But I'm glad she did, or I would had never found this place." I said giving a pat on the head to Misaki.

She smiled brightly and ran into her father's arms. "Misaki-chan. You, Lucy-san, and I are going to go home to eat dinner, how about that?" Nami-san said. "Is Lucy-neechan staying with us?" She asked.

"Yep," I said. "Don't worry, I will save your village," I said to her. She looked with slight teary eyes at my words and jumps into my arms. "Thank you, Lucy-neechan!" She said as she hugged me. I hugged back as I looked at Nami-san.

"Let's go!" I said with a smile.


End file.
